Ya-chan
'''ya-chan '''aka (also known as) yaya is a fairly new YouTube singer with a very cute//adorable// , soft, sharp and moe voice. Her voice fits both happy and sad song and yaya's voice will change depends on the song, it's shown at her cover "yonjuunana" her voice sounded a bit more mature and sadder. ya-chan is also described as a good voice actress because she is fluent in Japanese. Her cute voice is also described as her natural voice and yachan often address other people as her senpai since she's only 13. yes! she is everyone's kouhai. ya-chan covers both Japanese and English songs, but she chooses to cover Japanese songs more than English songs. ya-chan joined YouTube on September 19, 2013 and she has been uploading covers since then. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of LittleMatchGirls #World Is Mine with Chocy.Pudding (December 20,2013) #Euterpe with Airi (January 06, 2014) #Magnet with Heav (January 13, 2014) #Koi No Shirushi with DragonReisen (January 21, 2014) #Sayoko English Version, with Hua and Kurai (February 20, 2014) #We are POP☆CANDY with Cara (February 23, 2014) #Ai Kotoba / 愛言葉 with MiAN and Rii (April 14, 2014) #Dear with セラフィー (May 5, 2014) #Ah, its a wonderful cat life with PANDADA (May 23,2014) #Karakuri Pierrot with 3pix (May 31,2014) #心拍数♯0822 (Heart Rate#0822)with Suiport (Jun 7,2014) #Futariboshi/フタリボシ/Two Stars『KosmosP HOUSE ver』with Kura (Jul 3,2014) #MACARONwith Rii and Ren 【Member of Tenshi no POTATO/TnPfor TTB 】(Jul 11,2014) #からくりピエロ/KarakuriPierrot９人合唱with Andy,Hana,Haru,Jinhii,Midori,Mirufiiyu,Quincy,and 3pix (Jul 24,2014) List of Covered Songs #Departures~Anata ni okuru ai no uta~ (September 20, 2013) #Guilty Crown ~ Departures ver.2 (October 20, 2013) #Dear -piano ver- (November 08, 2013) #Alice (November 09, 2013) #Kimi no birthday (November 15, 2013) #[Voice Acting Sayonara] Scripted by ya-chan (November 27, 2013) #Happy x'mas (December 06, 2013) #Ama No Jaku/ Heaven's weakness (December 26, 2013) #Sayoko English Version (February 08, 2014) #Do you want to build a snowman ?(March 08, 2014) #[Voice Acting Don't die ] Scripted by ya-chan (March 22, 2014) #You Are My Senpai(April 8, 2014) #Can't play a guitar with one hand / 弾けないギターを片手に。(April 23, 2014) #The Everlasting Guilty Crown English.ver (May 13,2014) #みんな 大好き(Minna Daisuki) (Jun 16,2014) #Yonjuunana | Forty-seven | ヨンジュウナナ(Jul 22,2014) #GO MY WAY!!(Jul 26,2014) #Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul OP (dj-Jo Remix) (Jul 27,2014) Trivia *She is a loli, but never planned to be a loli in the first place its just everyone said she is so she is and her cute voice is her natural voice. And also, she always deny it when you said she is a Tsundere loli but she really is. * Her fav colours are blue and pink. That's why her OC hair is blue. * She has a childish personality, you can see that in her tweet or her facebook status, and the way she talks. * She is really short, and doesnt like someone asking her about her height. When you ask her she'll be like "I'm not telling :x" or "I'm not short, I'm just not tall" * Current Mic : AudioTechnicaAT2020. * Favorite Vocaloids : Miku,Gumi, Len&Rin / Favorite Producers : HoneyWorks,keeno, Mikito-P,40mP / Favorite Utaite : Amatsuki (since she is a shotacon) External links *YouTube *SoundCloud *Twitter *Facebook *Facebook Page *ask.fm selfie.JPG|this is ya-chan's original character the madness of dukevenomania.JPG|ya-chan in a gothic loli style Category:Female Category:Youtaite Category:Female Youtaites